Bites
Opis Bites to samiec lygrysa w Psim patrolu. Pracuje jako Policjant Leśny w Azji. Wygląd Bites ma pomarańczowe futro, na którym są brązowe pasy, górne powieki i obwódki na nosie. Jego podbrzusze, pysk, łapy i pręgi na ogonie i dolne powieki są białe. Natomiast jego oczy są krwistoczerwone, a nos ciemnobrązowy. W dodatku jego uszy i końcówka ogona są czarne. Jest 2 razy większy od Ashiry. Gdy jest dorosły wyrasta mu grzywa. W dodatku ciekawostką jest to, że jest największym członkiem Psiego patrolu. Charakter Bites jest odważnym, a zarazem tajemniczym lygrysem. Ogólnie jest groźny i nieufny dla wrogów PP. Najczęściej jest lojalny i odważny. Umiejętności Bites przez swoją budowe jest bardzo silny i zwinny, tak samo jak King. W dodatku jest szybki. Tak samo jak inne dzikie koty, umie wysunąć swoje pazury, oraz potrafi bardzo głośno ryczeć i to nawet głośniej od Ashiry, czy Urazy. Biografia Bites w przeciwieństwie do innych lygrysów nie urodził się w niewoli, lecz w dziczy. Gdy miał 6 ludzkich lat jego rodzice zaginęli przez pewną czarną panterę. Pewnego dnia jak oglądał Tadź Mahal, zauważył że duch gnębiący Bombajską dżunglę nawiedzał tę okolicę. Aktualnie Bites nadal żyje w dżungli, w Bombaju. Strój Regularnie i na misję Jego strój to kamizelka jest w ciepłych kolorach od czerwieni do żółci, tak samo jak kask. Mission Paw Tym razem jego kolorowe punkty na stroju świecą i zmieniają kolor. W dodatku ma wysuwane gogle i buty, oraz tak samo jak i hełm. Air Cub Jest to ponaddźwiękowy jet-pack z średnimi turbinami. Strój jest tak samo w ciepłych kolorach. W dodatku ma wzorki z orłem bielikiem. Sea Cub Jest to w ciepłych kolorach strój na całe ciało, na którym są świecące wzory rekinów. W dodatku nosi hełm podwodny. Ma specjalny plecak do pływania, a na jego butach są przyczepione płetwy i na ogonie ma także płetwy, tylko w kształcie płetwy rekina. Air Cub Jego strój jest tak samo w ciepłych kolorach, oraz jetpack ze średnimi turbinami. Space Cub Jest to czerwono, pomarańczowo, żółty skafander. Oraz białe elementy świecące w ciemności. Posiada szybkę odbijającą światło. Na plecaku jest butla z tlenem, oraz ponad świetlne skrzydła. Jungle Cub Nosi koszulę w czerwone, pomarańczowe i żółte łaty. Oraz czarny kapelusz tropicielski z czerwoną przepaską, na której pośrodku widnieje odznaka PP. Oraz nosi czerwono-czarne buty. Winter Cub Nosi czerwono-pomarańczowo-żółtą kurtkę z kapturem, z czarnym futrem naokoło. W dodatku nosi czerwono-pomarańczowo-żółtą czapkę. Z tego powodu że tak samo jak Ashira, nie jest przystosowany do zimna, tak samo nosi ocieplane buty zimowe. Wyposażenie plecaka # Latarka # Apteczka # Hak do wspinaczki # Sprej do laserów # Gaz pieprzowy # Słuchawki do nadsłuchiwania ukrytych dźwięków # Uchwyty do wspinania się po drzewach. Pojazd Regularnie i na misje Jest to jeep w kolorach czerwonych, pomarańczowych i żółtych. Galeria Bites'a Bites-1.jpg Sketch-1519071146705.png|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER. Bites X Ashira. Z okazji Walentynek 2018. Ashira, Bites, Mishka, Dilara and Nytrae on party.png|Narysowane przez Zuma the girl sketch-1521223016112.png|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER. Z okazji 13 urodzin Martyny. Kategoria:Lygrys Kategoria:Lygrysy Kategoria:Pół lew Kategoria:Pół tygrys Kategoria:Postać pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Policjanci Kategoria:Policjant Leśny Kategoria:Mieszaniec Kategoria:Duże koty Kategoria:Wielkie koty Kategoria:Drapieżniki Kategoria:Nie Pies Kategoria:Kotowate